Weyoun and Damar
by JeffC FTW
Summary: Damar hates the little Vorta so much that he shows him how much he does in Weyoun's bed. SLASH


**I've done Weyoun slash before, but this time is Weyoun and Damar, whose relationship isn't paid much attention to for some reason. Nevertheless, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, no matter how repulsive this one might be compared to Weyoun and Keevan (the Vorta from "Rocks and Shoals" and "The Magnificent Ferengi"). Just rough Damar over Weyoun, angry at how he and his people are treated as well as the fact they had just allied with the Breen behind Damar's back - now all Damar wants to do is to relieve himself in another way that doesn't involve kanar...and that means some rough time with Weyoun.**

 **Nothing belongs to me.**

Damar hated Weyoun with immense passion. Ever since they met, when Dukat gave their planet and everything they loved to the Dominion. But it had been the Dominion who saw them first, saw what they possessed, knew what kind of man Gul Dukat was and saw it to their advantage. Damar knew all of this the moment his mentor and former commander agreed to this alliance - and look what it had so far cost them and everything they worked hard to achieve.

Those piercing violet eyes that couldn't appreciate anything like art and beauty or anything natural, that sickly sweet smile and lilting, smooth voice, the long ridged ears with excellent hearing standing out against a thick mane of black curls...Damar despised Weyoun for his mockery, lifting nose and chin when he offered kanar and disagreed on occasion, being reminded by that smug little Vorta that he was the Dominion's servant as Weyoun was and nothing else. Even the game of friendship no longer worked on Damar, in his mind at least.

And the negotiations with the Breen to help them win the war was the last straw.

The Breen were unbearable, and Damar barely understood them at times. He could not stand to be in the same room with them, but Weyoun's hard eyes would sharply pierce through him and remind him that they were all friends, all serving the Founders, and "we will make whatever sacrifices they deem necessary!" At the cost of thousands of Cardassians vessels sent out with Jem'Hadar against the Federation, too.

Weyoun thought he could just use that smooth and passionate diplomatic power to put him, the Legate of Cardassia, in his PLACE? Damar growled to himself as he downed down one more glass of kanar, his body burning and needing some form of release. He knew just how, and a Cardassian comfort woman was not on the current agenda...but something even better.

He waited until late in the night when he was sure the little Vorta was alone in his quarters, as he overrode the security lock to Weyoun's quarters - the Jem'Hadar were not there, for once - and slipped inside, seeing no one else. He was alone, except for the rooms' owner through the opened doorway his eyes laid on. Damar grinned to himself as he marched over, hands behind his back as he held one particular tool in his hands to help him out with his form of payback. He wouldn't kill Weyoun, but he would show who was in control just for tonight.

He stared at the prone figure in the bed, turned away from him and not sensing his presence - yet. Weyoun's bare, pale back was exposed to him, and a part of his buttocks as well, making Damar reel. The little creature repulsed him - but at the same time, it was intoxicating. Weyoun's physical traits made him very appealing, so sometimes his arrogance made Damar burn in a positive way; he hoped tonight would cure him of this unwanted need once and for all. He wanted to see that smug smile wiped off Weyoun's face.

Approaching the bed, Damar's eyes explored further, seeing long ivory legs sticking out from under the blanket, the feet twitching slightly. Then a sigh was heard, making Damar take a step back as he neared the bed. Weyoun rolled onto his back, showing a lightly muscled chest and abdomen, arms wrapped around himself, and the blanket still covering the lower half of his body. It made Damar want to tug that thing off and see the rest of him, but that would wake him and disturb his sleep, prevent Damar from enjoying his vulnerable sleeping state and seeing what that part of a Vorta's body was compared to a Cardassian or any other species.

He decided to do it slowly, while looking at Weyoun's exotic facial features: the soft cheekbones, the full lips closed tenderly, and he was breathing through his nose. He reached for the end of the blanket and slowly drew it down from Weyoun's waist and tossed it to the floor, leaving the Vorta irresistible to his eyes. What Damar discovered stunned him that he couldn't tear his eyes off of Weyoun's groin area. Since he was male, Damar expected what you would expect of his side of the species, but instead, he spotted a near resemblance of a female's sex, covered with thick dark curls. Were _all_ Vorta like this?

Either way, this got easier for Damar in terms of control.

He felt himself stir at the fork of his trousers, and looking down, he saw that he was beginning to grow hard and show through there. To see Weyoun's face when he awoke and saw this. Smirking, Damar used one knee to part Weyoun's legs and slide in between them. Feeling this because his body was so sensitive, Weyoun's eyes flew open.

"Damar! What are you doing?!"

"What, you come into my quarters any time in the morning you want and I can't come into yours at night?"

Weyoun tried to sit up and rise, but the Cardassian sped and held him down, grasping his arms and leaning over him, his armor against Weyoun's lean form. "I did not give you the luxury to come here at night, or to intrude on me like this. Let me go and get out right now."

Damar growled and let go of one arm so he could slap the little Vorta across the face; in response, Weyoun blinked but did not cry out. Instead, he returned his blazing lavender eyes to Damar's face, furious. "That was uncalled for."

"Shut up," Damar growled, shoving him back down onto the bed and pulling out the bindings he brought with him. Weyoun stared at the long thread with curious, blinking eyes.

"What is that for? You're finally taking petty revenge by killing me in my own room," he stated, a slight smile tugging and failing. "It will be a waste of your time, Damar. I'll be back to exact my revenge on you if you do this..."

"Killing you is too easy, Weyoun, and that's not my plan. Now do as I say and shut up and give me your hands," Damar ordered, that soft voice firing his nerves enough as it was. When the Vorta did not obey, he seized them both and deftly wound the rope around, securing them and placing them above Weyoun's head even though there was no post to tie them to. "This is how I always imagined you to be," he said proudly, looking back down at Weyoun who kept his hands obediently above his head but stared impassively up at him.

"Oh, and what was that, hmm? Stripped and bound beneath you like your comfort women?"

"Something like that...but just to show you how much I hate and despise you," Damar snarled, striking him across the face again. This time it brought out a laugh from the arrogant little beast, the longer his erection strained which he realized he could use right now. He shifted further against Weyoun, rubbing his crotch against the Vorta's, this time making him gasp in horror and surprise.

"Damar, you've wanted to be rough with me for as long as you can remember, am I correct?" Weyoun gasped, writhing beneath him. "You want to punish me, sodomize me, I can go on forever. You want to hurt me in my own rooms, get to know my body more than you know me."

"Something like that." Damar almost groaned at the images produced as he imagined bruising and biting this creature, marring the untarnished, porcelain flesh. His eyes fell down to Weyoun's nipples, the buds small and pale lavender but smooth. He reached for them and twisted them both enough to make them erect. Weyoun's breathing was erratic and his chest heaving up and down beneath Damar's hand; the skin was smooth and flawless, so it would be a shame if it was cut and bruised just to teach this despicable ally a lesson. But then his attention fell down to Weyoun's genital area, where his tented need was pressed against, adding to Weyoun's panting. He did not beg, which made Damar angry. "Beg," he commanded.

Weyoun glared up at him between his face and his vulnerable spot at the apex of his thighs. "I...don't... _beg_."

"You will." He reached down to grasp him, stroking firm and smooth, and Weyoun's body was jolting slightly, his arms straining and trying not to come down from their place. "Move your hands and I'll do worse than strike you." He pinched Weyoun between all five fingers, finally making him cry out. Then he forced a finger into Weyoun's sex, finding nothing different than his wife and other Cardassian women had, and a small sensitive flesh inside, surrounded by wet heat. The Vorta diplomat whimpered, having lost control and helpless at Damar's touch. Grinning, Damar took him off-guard by withdrawing his fingers and grabbing every ounce of his sumptuous pubic hair - and tugged hard enough to feel like he actually ripped off Weyoun's pubes, but he hadn't.

Weyoun shrieked and jolted upwards, his body pressing against Damar's, which aroused him, but not as much as pushing Weyoun back down and letting him go so he could grasp lush hips and flip the Vorta over, exposing a graceful back and a buttocks firm and round. Damar struck the right side of that, and Weyoun howled again. His cries made Damar feel higher above him than in front of the Founder and their "allies". "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I despise you, you arrogant little Vorta," Damar growled, positioning himself at the same entrance he touched Weyoun, and penetrated him there. Each scream he got out of the ambassador as he slammed into him, grasping him in between hip and buttock on either side, grew louder with each slam into the smaller body.

"Damar...Damar - harder!" Weyoun's voice was unsteady and breaking out with each gasp and pant in contrast to Damar's bestial grunts and the savage poundings.

Weyoun's muscles contracted around Damar as the Cardassian reached his peak, letting loose his seed that wouldn't bring forth a little one with this little demon he'd broken beneath him. As soon as he was finished, he pulled himself out of Weyoun's body and left him laying on his stomach as he stood and fixed himself back into place. "You know, I might have said this, but you look much better like this."

Weyoun had been panting and trying to regain himself, his hands still tied in front of him, legs still spread, but he eventually rolled so he lay on his back, murder in his eyes. "No Weyoun has ever felt like this, Damar. We're not made for pleasure like this."

"Well, a first time for everything then. I should have brought in the kanar to celebrate your body breaking."

"You thought you won, Damar?" Weyoun raged. "You thought you could take control and ravage me like the primitive beast you are, that your old master was?! I'm the one with the upper hand outside these walls than you are in the bed."

Damar's temper thread snapped, but striking Weyoun in the face again might give him the satisfaction, so he settled on leaning down so his hazel eyes were level with the Vorta's glittering violet ones. "Admit it, you agree that we hate each other despite the pretense of friendship for the sake of the Founder."

"Yes." Weyoun returned the look without a flinch, holding his bound hands up for Damar to take off, rubbing his wrists as soon as the Cardassian was finished. "I despise you and your kanar. I can still smell it on your breath. Now get out before I summon the Jem'Hadar - or call the Founder and report you for sexual assault."

He glared after Damar until the Cardassian left his quarters, gingerly rolling onto his side and not bothering to pull the blanket back onto the bed because of the Cardassian heat in this room. He was still throbbing between his legs, and he both savored and loathed it. Especially Damar for coming into his personal space assuming he could break the Dominion ambassador to the Cardassian Empire. But no matter, he would always win.

 **Damar and Weyoun's relationship really needs attention in every category, so it was a nice change for me to do power play. ;) And rough stuff. One story inspiration from Archive of Our Own for this oneshot was "Diplomatic Relations" by semiautomatic (kalashnikov) in regards to the hate sex and the Vorta sexuality, as well as "Data Venia" by Aurora West which tells what REALLY happened to Weyoun 5.**


End file.
